


Ступеньки

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз давится, понимая, что где-то в подреберье будто надулся непослушный мыльный пузырь, переливающийся цветами бензиновой пленки на осенней луже. Черт, он и правда попал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ступеньки

На уроке Стайлз грызет и без того измочаленный карандаш и смотрит на Айзека.  
Это как-то случайно получается, просто взгляд сам так и возвращается каждый раз к силуэту у окна. Айзек вперился глазами в раскрытую тетрадь, в которой до сих пор не написано ни строчки, и отказывается смотреть куда-либо еще. Солнце золотит ему вьющиеся волосы, причудливо путается лучами в завитках, греет левую щеку и щедро заливает тысячу раз перештопанную рубашку.  
\- Кто назовет мне этот тип химической реакции? – едко вопрошает мистер Харрис, отходя от доски, и поправляет черный силуэт очков.  
Скотт на парту впереди Стайлза начинает судорожно листать тетрадь – можно почти услышать, как он мысленно молит Господа, чтобы его не спросили.  
\- Ну же, никто не способен ответить на этот исключительно легкий вопрос? Мистер Лэйхи?  
Скотт расслабляется, а Стайлз ловит глазами, как вздрагивает Айзек, как бросает взгляд на учителя, чтобы снова опустить в тетрадь, сгорбившись еще сильнее. Будто пытается уменьшиться до размеров, которые не позволят Харрису его разглядеть. Черт, да Стайлз готов поспорить на двадцатку, что Айзек знает ответ, просто отчего-то не может заставить себя говорить. С Харрисом или с кем-то еще, вот и прячется, стараясь сделаться еще незаметней, чем он есть.  
\- Могу я?.. – зачем-то начинает Стайлз, но учитель лишь бросает ему ядовитое:  
\- Молчите, Стилински, не позорьтесь.  
\- Защитник нашелся, – вполголоса, но слишком громко, чтобы его можно было не услышать, комментирует Джексон, кто-то хихикает, Айзек втягивает голову в плечи еще сильнее, а Стайлз борется с желанием показать Джексону средний палец. Скотт бросает за спину выразительные взгляды и чиркает ладонью по шее.  
Стайлз прикусывает язык и ничего не говорит.  
***   
Несколько дней спустя за обедом Стайлз впервые ловит себя на мысли, что ему кусок в горло не лезет. Он мусолит в пальцах ломтик картошки фри, невидяще уставившись в самый дальний угол. Туда, где столик для лузеров, и еще дальше – для лузеров среди лузеров. Скотт пихает его локтем в бок, а Стайлз давится, понимая, что где-то в подреберье будто надулся непослушный мыльный пузырь, переливающийся цветами бензиновой пленки на осенней луже. Еще чуть-чуть – и Стайлз мог бы выступать в роли ходячей машинки для выдувания мыльных пузырей, и он прижимает ладонь к груди – экое было бы позорище.  
\- Эй, так можно твою картошку? – откуда-то издалека вопрошает Скотт, Стайлз без слов пододвигает к нему поднос.  
Черт, он и правда попал.  
В какую-то секунду ему кажется, что Айзек бросает на него взгляд через всю столовую, такую бесконечную на вид, и Стайлз давится своим сердцем, бледнеет лицом и алеет ушами.  
\- Скотт! – выдает он надрывное, оборачиваясь к уплетающему картошку за обе щеки лучшему другу. – Что делать, если кто-то еще больший неудачник, чем ты?  
Скотт такого вопроса явно не ожидает, и ему, кажется, необходима целая вечность, чтобы просто пожать плечами.  
\- Ну, типа, пытаться не скатиться по социальной лестнице?  
Пряча лицо в ладонях, Стайлз смеется – не над Скоттом, над собой, - а когда он поднимает голову снова, Айзека уже нет в столовой.  
***   
\- Хочешь, я довезу тебя домой?  
Айзек рвано оборачивается и неловко выпускает из рук ржавую цепь велосипеда, которую до этого пытался приладить на место. На нем темного цвета куртка, а костяшки на кулаках сбиты в мясо, и Стайлза бы передернуло от страха крови, но отчего-то мыльный пузырь в груди только оживляется.  
\- Я мог бы помочь, знаешь, у меня есть аптечка, - продолжает Стайлз, указывая большим пальцем себе за спину. – Нет, правда, мы и велик твой довезем, если надо…  
\- Круто, - говорит Айзек так тихо, что звук его голоса едва ли отличается от шума ветра.  
\- Так это значит – да? – Стайлз не может спрятать воодушевление, но мыльный пузырь превращается в тяжелый ком, когда Айзек качает головой. Потоки ветра ворошат его светлые волосы, и кожа на скулах кажется бумажной.  
\- Нет. Не стоит. Я… не могу.  
\- Это просто помощь, ладно? Ты мог бы принять ее, - все равно говорит Стайлз, хотя затравленное выражение лица напротив лишает его силы воли. Но он не будет собой, если не попытается. – Я могу не везти тебя. Просто позволь мне дать тебе бинт.  
Айзек вечность смотрит куда-то над левым ухом Стайлза, а потом кивает, одновременно пожимая плечами.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем. Но если после этого ты отвянешь.  
Стайлз пропускает «отвянешь» мимо ушей и бодро идет к своему чудом не разваливающемуся на ходу пикапу, сдерживая сумбурный, безнадежный восторг. Айзек шагает следом, и Стайлз пропускает момент, когда хлопает вторая дверь, и они оба оказываются в машине. На такое он даже не рассчитывал – школа и галдящие студенты, спешащие домой, вдруг отрезаны от них двоих. Голоса почти не слышны, а силуэты обращаются в размытые цветные пятна.  
\- Постарайся не скатиться вниз по социальной лестнице, - дрогнув губами, говорит Айзек, но Стайлз только отмахивается. Вспоминается, как то же самое говорил Скотт, и это почему-то чертовски пофиг.  
Вжикает застежка на футляре, служащем Стайлзу аптечкой, и он вытряхивает себе на колени связку бинтов, маленькую банку медицинского спирта и несколько пластинок таблеток, которые блестящими прямоугольниками осыпаются на пол.  
\- Потом подберу, - бормочет Стайлз и зубами отрывает моток бинта, прежде чем щедро плеснуть на него до слез в глазах вонючего спирта. Айзек смотрит вопросительно, а еще чуть настороженно, но молчит и, помедлив несколько секунд, кладет в свободную ладонь Стайлза изодранную руку. У него пальцы длинные и измученные, и Стайлз хочет спросить, но боится, поэтому просто обтирает ссадины, слыша шипение над ухом.  
Это затягивается – Стайлз стирает ошметки бурой крови, красные капли свежей, а потом бинтует поверх, щедро и бережно. В конце концов он поднимает глаза, и видит, что Айзек смотрит на него, не испуганно, а как любой нормальный подросток, и даже кажется, что где-то в его серых глазах застыла лисья хитринка.  
\- Красивые, - говорит он, и Стайлз теряется. Айзек вздергивает подбородок, мазнув взглядом по его щеке, и уголки его губ вздрагивают в улыбке. Стайлз машинально щупает лицо, но ничего не находит и только потом понимает, о чем речь.  
Это самая провальная в его жизни попытка не покраснеть.  
\- А я-то думал, так считает только Дэни, - неуклюже шутит он, а Айзек отводит глаза и отнимает руку, неловко щупая бинт большим пальцем.  
\- Пойду я, спасибо, - скороговоркой сообщает он, прежде чем неуклюже вывалиться из машины.  
***   
\- Отвали, - рычит Айзек на следующий день, хотя Стайлз, честное слово, не собирается заговаривать с ним… Может быть, просто «привет», но чего в этом криминального? – Одни проблемы от тебя!  
Бинтов на его руках уже нет, зато крови еще больше, чем вчера, чертовски много, ободранные пальцы и раскроенные костяшки. Стайлз холодеет. Ему кажется, что слышно, с каким звоном бьется в стекляшки мыльный пузырь в груди.  
Случилось что-то ужасное, непоправимое, когда Айзек вернулся домой с перебинтованными руками, и Стайлз не знает, что это было, но понимает, что тоже к этому причастен. Ему бы оправдаться, но он даже не представляет, в чем виноват, так что просто молчит, когда его толкают плечом, прежде чем уйти.  
\- Надо же, - замечает как всегда кстати проходящий мимо Джексон, - кажется, ты стал первым, на кого наорал Лэйхи, поздравляю.  
В этот раз Стайлз все-таки показывает ему средний палец, и ему ничуть не стыдно.  
***   
У Стайлза рука вся в крови, в красных потеках, и он трясет ей, словно пытается заставить боль отцепить свои острые коготки. Тренер уже сказал, мол, ничего страшного, но от Стайлза так и пахнет раздражением и ощущением опаляющего руки огня. Айзек почти не успевает подумать, что он делает, пока стягивает с головы шлем и идет следом за пострадавшим игроком. У него самого давно не осталось шрамов, как и сутулых плеч, и загнанности в глазах, и может быть это та причина, по которой Стайлз обходит его десятой дорогой. Отчего-то это бесит – словно Стайлз мог относиться к нему с теплом только когда Айзек был зашуганным зверьком.  
Вслед ему несется ругань тренера, и там даже отчетливо слышно что-то похожее на «сукин сын», но Айзек, игнорируя окружающих, садится на скамью запасных рядом со Стайлзом, пристально рассматривающим содранную руку.  
\- Можно анатомию изучать, - угрюмо шутит тот. – Кажется, я вижу кости.  
\- Не видишь, - ядовито бросает Айзек и перехватывает его запястье. – Тебе просто нужно чем-то обработать и пара бинтов.  
\- Швы, - возражает Стайлз, - если только ты не хочешь пронаблюдать, как я буду отрывать бинты с мясом. Это должно быть больно.  
Айзек невольно поджимает губы.  
\- Я знаю.  
Стайлз замолкает на пару мгновений, а потом все-таки поворачивается, и его ресницы слиплись в острые стрелочки, и, кажется, на щеке высыпала еще пара родинок. Он приоткрывает обкусанный рот, и из него лавиной льются оправдания, признания – Айзек-прости-я-не-знал, Айзек-я-был-влюблен-в-тебя, Айзек-я-все-еще-влюблен-в-тебя-черт-возьми. И тот только стискивает чужое запястье, пока не слышит возмущенное «ай!» и не замечает, что поток слов оборвался.  
В медпункт они идут молча.  
***   
\- Теперь это тебе надо бояться скатиться вниз по социальной лестнице, - говорит Стайлз. Его перемотанная рука неловко сжимает лямку рюкзака. Айзек идет рядом, и ветер небрежно треплет его красивое пальто, когда он торопливо перескакивает ступеньки крыльца. – Ты теперь круче меня, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Пожалуй, так, - ухмыляется Айзек и пожимает плечами, а потом чуть быстрее, чем мог бы любой нормальный человек, оказывается на ступеньку ниже Стайлза и притягивает его к себе за затылок.


End file.
